Si notre amour avait été révélé
by Altaryas
Summary: Parfois dans mes songes, j'imagine à quoi aurait pu ressembler notre vie si on n'avait pas été si timide… Si on avait été franc l'un envers l'autre, peut-être que les événements auraient pu tourner autrement… ?


Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama

* * *

Parfois dans mes songes, j'imagine à quoi aurait pu ressembler notre vie si on n'avait pas été si timide… Si on avait été franc l'un envers l'autre, peut-être que les événements auraient pu tourner autrement… ?

Je nous vois dans un premier temps à l'époque des Brigades d'Entraînements, nos regards se cherchent, se trouvent puis se fuient, c'était les premiers jours et nos caractères très différents nous priver de ce rapprochement devenu si vital pour nos coeurs.

Au final j'aurai attendu que tu sois malade pour enfin oser t'approcher, pour m'occuper de toi, en apprendre plus sur toi. Ces quelques jours passés en ta compagnie furent magiques, Eren et Mikasa n'auraient pas compris mon état euphorique… Mais quelle importance ? J'aurai tout simplement été heureux…

Très vite après ça aurait été mon tour de tomber malade. Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui aurais été venue vers moi, à première approche timide, tu te serai rapidement décontracté pour laisser la véritable toi se montrer. Tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné et qui ne demande qu'a aimé et être aimé. Les autres avaient beau te traiter de monstre, à mes yeux tu étais la plus magnifique des créatures sur terre.

Ça aurait été ce jour-là que nous aurions pris la décision de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, cela aurait fortement déplu à nos amis mais peu nous importaient, le Chef Shadis nous mettrait souvent dans la même équipe, on se donnerait des cours à l'autre pour s'améliorer…

Et au final mes amis finiraient par t'accepter, ils veulent me voir heureux en amour et auront bien compris qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses me donner ce que je demande. Ils auraient été là au moment où je t'aurai demandé d'être ma compagne de vie, tu aurais accepté les larmes aux yeux et notre premier baiser aurait été partagés sous les applaudissements.

Ta relation avec Mikasa se serait amélioré, vous seriez devenue amies, puis confidentes.

Ta relation avec Eren aurait quant à elle continué d'être ce qu'elle était, mais avec un grain de complicité qui rendait la chose comique pour vous deux.

Notre relation n'aurait fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour.

La deuxième année de notre entraînement tu m'aurais dévoilé ton plus grand secret, tes origines, tes missions. J'aurais pu apprendre ce jour-là la vérité derrière la catastrophe sur l'Île Paradis, tes ambitions, tes peurs… Quand nous serions revenu à la base, Reiner et Bertholdt nous auraient pris à part, ils m'auraient menacé car j'en savais que trop mais tu n'aurais fait que me protégé, prouver que je ne serai jamais une menace pour vous.

Ce serait au début de notre troisième année d'entraînement que les choses pour nous se seraient accéléré, nous aurions eu nos premiers rapports sans que personne ne le sache et un beau jour tu m'aurais annoncé avec peur ta grossesse. Je serai sûrement tombé dans les pommes mais la nouvelle me rendrait tellement joie que j'étais loin de réaliser que j'allais devenir un père de famille.

Reiner et Bertholdt finiraient enfin par m'accepter dans leur cercle familial, j'aurai assez prouvé que j'étais le seul digne capable de te rendre heureuse, mais vos plans auraient été malheureusement corrompus. Si tu ne pouvais plus poursuivre ton entraînement et si notre enfant t'empêcherait de te transformer en titan pour le jour-j… J'étais devenu à la fois une lumière dans vos vies et un fardeau.

Mon rêve aurait toujours été de voir l'océan, de découvrir le monde extérieur, mais mon second rêve était celui de pouvoir rester avec toi, pouvoir te protéger toi et… Arunie, tu m'aurais laissé choisir le nom de notre petite fille.

Grâce à tes conseils et tes entraînements je me serai hissé parmi les cinq premiers diplômés de notre Brigades d'Entraînement et tu aurais appris avec effroi ce jour-là que je ne rejoindrai pas le Bataillon d'Exploration. Tu aurais eut peur qu'a cause de toi je ne puisse plus réaliser mon rêve, mais je savais qu'en restant avec toi il aurait eu plus de chances de se réaliser.

Dans nos appartements je t'aurai expliqué avec Reiner et Bertholdt qu'on allait attendre trois ans avant de mettre les plans en marche. Trois ans auraient été largement suffisants pour moi pour me hisser à la place de Commandant des Brigades Spéciales. Grâce à un stratagème le Major aurait pu mourir me propulsant directement à la tête des Brigades Spéciales, et j'aurai été alors capable d'aider dans l'ombre Reiner et Bertholdt à voler l'Axe et Historia.

Oui, j'aurai été capable de trahir l'humanité, de trahir mes amis pour toi… Je savais que tes jours étaient comptés, nous aurions bien sûr réussi notre mission sans que tu ne te transformes une seule fois, Eren nous aurait sûrement tué du regard, Historia aura été capturé avec Ymir qui étaient devenus inséparables.

Une fois la mission accomplie, nous aurions rejoint l'océan, Arunie, toi et moi étions désormais proche d'une vie parfaite loin des problèmes. Les bateaux de l'autre continent nous auraient ramenés jusqu'à votre maison, Historia aurait récupéré à ce moment-là son véritable héritage et aurait appris les véritables intentions des Guerriers qui désormais possédaient tous les titans primordiaux.

Votre victoire aurait été totale, notre vie aurait été magnifique après ça, tu seras dévorée pour passer le pouvoir mais je resterai toujours en vie pour notre fille.

« _\- Armin ? **m'appelle une voix.**_  
 _\- …_  
 _\- Armin, il est l'heure d'y aller. **Insiste-t-elle.**_  
 _\- Je sais._ »

Je me redresse et te regarde actuellement à travers ce cristal qui nous sépare. Les larmes s'échappent sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on en vienne à là…

« _\- Allons-y Armin, allons chercher Eren. **Me dit-elle doucement.**_  
 _\- Oui..._ »

Nous nous éloignons de toi, nous refermons ton cachot.

« _\- Mikasa… Si… Si Annie sort un jour de son cristal… Tu l'as tuerai ?_  
 _\- … Je ne sais pas Armin. Je pense que tu l'aimerais beaucoup trop pour que tu me laisses la tuer aussi facilement. **Me sourit-elle.**_ »

Rempli d'espoir pour qu'un jour tu sortes de ta prison, nous remontons à la surface où le Bataillon nous attendais pour partir sur le continent pour récupé **rer Eren.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
